


Ganador

by PepperPumpkin



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¡GANÓ! ¡GENG GANÓ!” gritó HeeChul apretando fuertemente su almohada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drabble! HanChul. Versión en español de "Winner" publicada aquí mismo en ArchiveOfOurOwn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganador

**Título:** Ganador.

**Pareja** : HanChul

**Rating:** PG

**Tipo:** Drabble. Número de Palabras: 544

**Resumen:** “¡GANÓ! ¡GENG GANÓ!” gritó HeeChul apretando fuertemente su almohada.

**N/A:** _El título apesta. Pero no sabía qué colocar allí, lo siento. Esta pequeña idea vino a mi cabeza cuando ví que nuestro Chino ganó en los premios EMA. Me sentí tan feliz por él que empecé a gritar sin control. Después de que me calmé un poco, le dije a mi hermana “¿Qué está haciendo HeeChul? ¿Habrá visto esto?” Y salió este Drabble. Obviamente, todo está en mi cabeza, no tengo idea si en realidad pasó. Aunque desearía que si :’). HanChul Forever ♥_

* * *

 

Corrió desesperadamente a través del campamento, mirando su reloj y esperando que no llegara tarde para verlo.

No había visto a Han Geng en un largo tiempo… (1 año, 2 meses, 15 días y 4 horas, ¿pero quién lleva la cuenta?) y cuando se enteró que era un nominado para los EMA junto con Super Junior, su corazón se sentía dividido; quería que su grupo ganara, pero sentía, sabía que Han Geng se merecía este premio tanto como ellos. Se sentió de igual manera cuando vió que Han Geng era un nominado definitivo para el “Worldwide Act” (junto con un montón de personas que no tenían importancia para él) y Super Junior no estaba.

-“Supongo que no podemos tenerlo todo” – pensó en voz alta en ese momento.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, su compañero ya estaba allí.

-“¡Oye, HeeChul-ah! ¿Se está quemando algo? ¿Porqué andas tan apurado?” – dijo su pelinegro compañero, JongJin, pasando los canales en la televisión que tenían.

-“¡Cállate y pon MTV!”

-“Ok, está bien, pero no te desesperes”

HeeChul le dirigió una mirada asesina y JongJin tragó grueso, haciendo lo que él le decía, la verdad no quería caer en la ira de la Diva Militar. Lo colocó en MTV y ya estaban anunciando el premio “Worldwide Act” HeeChul se puso nervioso y se sentó en su cama, tomó su almohada y esperó.

Después de los otros nominados, él apareció en la pantalla. Cuando HeeChul vió su nombre allí, su corazón saltó a su garganta, latiendo salvajemente sin dejarlo respirar.

-“¿HeeChul-ah, no es ese tu amigo chino?” – preguntó JongJin.

HeeChul no respondió, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pantalla de la televisión, esos tres muchachos (cuyos nombres no recordaba, y tampoco le interesaba hacerlo) estaban a punto de anunciar al ganador.

_Oh Dios de Siwon. Por favor déjalo ganar._

-“Y el ganador es… ¡HAN GENG!”

No podía creerlo.

Miró sin parpadear a la pantalla; vió a Han Geng y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

- _“Ser Chino y estar recibiendo este premio… Gracias MTV, Gracias a todos. Amo a China, Amo la música, ¡TE AMO!”_ – HeeChul se quedó sin aire, sus ojos abiertos como platos – _“Los amo a todos, Gracias…”_

Al fin, salió de su estupor.

-“¡GANÓ! ¡Geng GANÓ!” – gritó HeeChul abrazando fuertemente su almohada.

JongJin solo lo miró y sonrió con complicidad.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Sentía que ese “Te Amo” estaba dirigido a él. Enterrando la cara en su almohada derramó más lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad por él y su amor; y lágrimas de tristeza porque lo extrañaba… Daría lo que fuera sólo para estar allí para él y recibirlo y celebrar ese premio con él. Pero sabía que no iba a ser posible. Por ahora, consolaría a su corazón con el hecho de que pronto, muy pronto estarían mirándose el uno al otro, sonriendo felizmente.

-“ _Bien hecho, Hannie… Te lo mereces…_ ” – pensó – “ _Estaremos juntos pronto, espérame"_

Su teléfono sonó y él sonrió. Secando sus lágrimas con el borde de la manga de su camisa, lo tomó y atendió.

-“Hola, Hannie. ¿Extrañándome?”

La risa al otro lado de la línea hizo que su corazón ganara velocidad.

-“Tanto como tú me extrañas a mí, Chul-ah. Tanto como tú me extrañas”

HeeChul sonrió de forma torcida.


End file.
